


Inevitable!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightclub, Romance, Two Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern) After an altercation with someone in a club, Isabel bumps into someone she didn't expect to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable!

**Author's Note:**

> I was interested in how a relationship for these two would work out and since I hadn't written anything for them before, I decided to. I hope you enjoy it!

Reaching down to her high heeled shoes and slipping them off gently, Isabel tried to stop herself from wincing as she felt the beginnings of a blister. Rubbing her sore heels seemed a futile thing to do, especially, in the middle of a nightclub but the pain had been enough to make her sit down. She shot the offending stilettos an accusatory glare but giving her sore feet another glance, she knew she would have to put the torturous things back on. 

Slipping her shoes on slowly, Isabel then began to search for her sister. Given Anne’s height, the task seemed almost impossible but scanning the crowd of dancers, she quickly spotted her sister’s brown locks bouncing up and down. 

The wince Isabel emitted once she had begun to walk had been involuntary and for the entire time it took her to reach Anne; she couldn't help but grit her teeth.  
The pain must have been evident on her face as the expression on Anne’s face turned to one of sympathy. Almost as if she could read her sister’s mind, Anne’s gaze travelled down to Isabel’s feet. 

“Oh, Iz. Are they bothering you?” Isabel couldn't help but let a sardonic smile grace her features as heard her sister’s words. 

The shoes were beautiful, expensive and completely her style. Anne had warned her about them and being the older sister she was she hadn’t listened to her. And why would she? After all, they were simply shoes. They weren't supposed to cause so much pain. 

Apart of Isabel also had to admit that you also weren't supposed to wear them for 8 hours clubbing, but she shrugged that off. It wasn't her fault her shoes were hurting her!  
Nodding ever so slightly, she told her: “I think I’ll start heading home. Are you going to get home alright with Richard?”

Isabel watched as a blush crossed her sister’s face at the mention of Richard, and despite the pain of her feet, she couldn't help but smirk. Seeing her baby sister embarrassed and blushing was a rarity. The answering nod Anne gave her satisfied her enough for her to say her goodbyes and she began to make her way towards the exit of the club. 

Pushing her way through the dancing crowds, excusing herself as she did so, she knew she felt exhausted. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to shut them completely but the pain coming from her feet reminded her of where she was. 

Although, it only took a short while for her to cut through the crowd, there seemed to be a rather long queue for the coats. Her tiredness almost tempted her to leave her coat there and leave but given how cold it had gotten outside, she knew it would be idiotic of her to venture outside in only her dress. 

Finally retrieving her coat a little while later, she let out a tired sigh. She could finally start making her way home. Just as she was about to, however, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, making her stop mid-step. His hold was painful and the feeling of the man’s hand against her bare shoulder made her want to shiver. 

“Are you leaving already? I've been watching you all night. You looked lonely.” At the man’s words, Isabel had no choice but to turn and face him. 

When she did, she couldn't help but look shocked as she noticed that not only was he handsome but given the rather welcoming smile on his face, that he was also very charming.  
Isabel could tell from his expectant eyes that he obviously expected to her stay, especially, as he had shown an interest in her but she had no intention of changing her plans just to suit him. No matter how handsome he was!

“Yes, I am. It’s been a long night. I think it’s time for me to get to bed.” Her words were completely sincere but she knew she had said the wrong thing when she noticed the man’s eyes light up when she mentioned the word ‘bed.’

The rather confident smile on the man’s face seemed to unsettle Isabel and she couldn't help but try and pry her shoulder out of the man’s grasp. It was a small, simple action but it seemed to alert the man to how she was feeling towards him. 

The expression on his face altered considerably. No longer was it calm and serene, charming even but instead, there was thinly veiled anger. Anger that seemed to make Isabel a little afraid of the man in front of her. 

“Well, goodbye, then. It was nice meeting you.” Isabel tried to keep her composure and politeness as she spoke but as she did so, the man’s grasp seemed to tighten.  
She could feel his nails digging into her bare shoulder and as he continued to tighten his hold to her, her eyes began to water. Once more, her teeth were gritted and as she spoke, she tried to keep her own anger in check. 

“Get your hand off me.” Her words were filled with anger; she couldn't stop her feeling leaking into her words. 

The man’s calm and serene expression came back, only for a few moments and as it did, Isabel couldn't help but feel scared. His anger was something she could deal with or at least she could try to but his serenity was unsettling. 

“And why on earth would I want to do that?” There was a rather malicious glint in his eyes as he spoke and it chilled her right to the bone for her to notice it. 

Isabel wanted nothing more than to shrug his grasp off her, to be free of his sharp nails digging into her but as much as she tried to wriggle free from him, he clung on to her tighter. Her mind went into overdrive as each attempt at freedom failed her. The awful things he could do to her came into her mind and before she knew it, she was terrified. 

The music in the club seemed to pound in her ears as she struggled to get free and she was just about to threaten him when she finally decided to act. Clenching her right hand into a tight fist before raising it, she aimed directly for his eye. 

She hadn’t intended to hurt him badly but unluckily for him, she had been wearing a ring. Although, the rather strong expletive he emitted told her she had hurt him, his grasp only loosened marginally. 

Seeing her opportunity to get away from him, she quickly took it. Using all her strength to push him away from her, she was finally out of his grasp. 

Isabel almost felt like a demon was hot on her heels as she rushed out of the club but despite her shoulder aching from the man’s touch and her heels hurting, she didn't stop until she was a safe distance away from the club. 

Each step felt almost therapeutic but as she finally let her exhaustion overwhelm her, her eyes closed almost instantly. The cold, biting wind seemed to remind her she had forgotten her coat in her altercation with the man and as much as she did want to retrieve it, she didn't want to face him again. 

Tears filled her eyes, almost automatically. The pain in her feet was irritating but it seemed to distract her from what had happened. Even if not entirely. The stinging in her shoulder broke into her distraction and she once again remembered the man’s hand on her. 

Raising a shaky hand to wipe her tears, she didn't notice the person she was walking into. Her steps had been tentative but she had become shaky on her feet.  
“Hey! Watch it!” The stranger’s voice was instantly recognisable and for an instance or two, she felt a flicker of hope. Perhaps, he'd be able to help set her in the right direction of a taxi.  
Her hope, however, diminished completely when she looked at who the stranger was. Edward Lancaster’s severe face showed her just how annoyed he was at her. The annoyance on his face certainly matched his tone. 

Isabel tried to answer just as strongly but her chattering teeth lessened the effect of her words.

“Oh, shut up.” The annoyance on Edward’s face seemed to lesson slightly and she watched as he ran his gaze over her. Apart of her wanted to be indignant at his actions but something in the way he was looking her over, suggested he wasn't doing it because he was attracted to her. 

If anything, there was concern in how he was looking at her. The thought seemed ludicrous to her. After all, he hated Neville’s and that did include her. 

“What’s happened to you?” There was still annoyance in his tone, but there was also curiosity. 

Isabel tried to shrug slightly at his words, but the stinging pain in her shoulder almost made her groan. She had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself. Unluckily for her, Edward seemed to notice her pain filled expression. 

“Don't shrug! I know something’s happened. So, you may as well just tell me.” The arrogance in his voice grated on Isabel’s nerves but it seemed futile not telling him what had happened. 

As Isabel explained what had happened, she watched how the expression on Edward’s face changed. She watched as it changed from curiosity to anger and then to her amazement, something akin to concern. 

They were about a foot apart from each other and it seemed that as she had spoken he had come closer to her. Something she hadn’t realised until she noticed he was reaching out towards her, with his coat in his hands. 

When he saw her questioning gaze, it was his turn to simply shrug and ask: “Well, do you want to freeze to death?”


End file.
